starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Infested terran
The Infested Terran. Fighting Zerg swarms is like fighting the zombies from resident evil. I watch Resident Evil way too much and the Zerg and Infested Terran is like fighting undead zombies. IG infested terrans stay naive once infested. Split? It seems to me that the SC1 unit should have a separate page. This is because of the new Infested Marine unit and the fact that it's an entirely different unit while still being an infested terran. -Capefeather 06:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, I agree. We're going to have to do a whole lot of re-linking, though. PsiSeveredHead 11:24, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Nanotech serum? From my understanding, the protoss created the radical nanotech serum that could reverse infestation. One of Raynor's men was responsible for using the serum on Stukov, thus reversing his infestation. This strikes me as odd, because Raynor's discussion with Selendis and Ariel on Haven heavily implies that Raynor has no recollection of the nanotech serum, since Raynor stated that it was impossible to cure infestation if he sided with Selendis. What gives? Did Blizzard retcon the nanotech serum? Was it ever cannon? Or does Raynor simply have bad memory? Shadowdragon00000 08:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, considering that Ariel was capable of treating them if you choose to save them I'm thinking they didn't somuch as retcon as just leave it out for the reason it'd make the entire mission useless.--For the Swarm! 04:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Last thing Blizzard said about Resurrection IV is that it's semi-canon. Also, Stukov had been "reanimated" and maintained his sentience, something the typical infested terran probably doesn't have. (For instance, why didn't the artifact free all those infested terrans?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :*Also, Raynor called the virus super-virulent; it could have been too strong for the serum. But yes, I wish there was a line explaining that away. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) We don't know if the artifact worked against the infested terrans or not since it didn't disclose anything after the final mission, other than the obvious. It's quite likely the artifact simply eradicates zerg DNA, which would explain why the zerg went pop and...the ending played out the way it did. Not only that, but the energy creature from Shadow of the Xel'Naga and the hybrids exhibit the same attribute in terms of zerg "eradication". User:Shadowdragon00000 Euphoria and infestation Stukov (and I think at least one other infested terran) mentioned a "good" feeling associated with becoming zerg and was depressed about his de-infestation. Should we include that on this page somewhere? Brainwasher5 (talk) 14:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately Stukov is a special case (having been dead before). I'm not sure if Stewart felt "euphoria", but if you recall anything from The Dark Templar Saga saying that, then we should put it in. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, he was definitely unhappy at the prospect of being de-infested. I believe his precise words were "Raynor! You… you poor simple child. You will never understand what I have lost. The clarity...gone...". I don't have the game on-hand, but I'll see if I can get the full transcript for more hints. Brainwasher5 (talk) 18:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :The whole transcript is somewhere in user:PsiSeveredHead/Script#Resurrection_IV. :) My worry is, if only Stukov felt this way, it's about Stukov, not about infested terrans in general. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) This might just be hazy memory here, but I'm pretty sure Infested Kerrigan said something very similar when she first encountered Raynor in her zerg form. Brainwasher5 (talk) 19:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Seems your memory is correct. Kerrigan: "I was. While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. Apparently, Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me. But that was then, Jim. I'm one of the Zerg, now. And I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels..." PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Section "History" Seeing as it has advanced Starcraft. Since it is the time this article receive an update. I say this as being that the article needs a section of "History". The reasons why I believe are as follows: - Infested Terran could be considered a separate race. This is because they are not Zerg or Terran but retain DNA of both. And if the hybrids have a history section in your article (Since these creations from Zerg and Terran DNA) Why Infested Terran not?. - Infested Terran already appeared from Starcraft 1 and continue to appear in Starcraft 2, in many cases have appeared as enemies in the campaign. SC1 (I include BroodWar): Infested Terran appear as forces that protect supermind in the last mission of the UED campaign. SC2: Infested Terran have appeared in Wings of Libery, Heart of the Swarm and Nova Covert Ops. - There is a section called "experiments" that have only facts as the 3 races experimented with Infested Terran. This section fits well to form a history section for the article. What if. Although there is already a settler for infested colonist (Known as Infested Terran) and infested marine (Even a Terran infested unit for SC1). In itself, these units are "Infested Terran" and belong to this group. -Edmundduke12 13:41, 4 August 2016 (UTC) :I disagree with the first point because by that logic no zerg is actually a zerg, almost all zerg breeds are a mix of some other race and another one. Zerglings are a mix of dune runners and zerg. The only difference is the zerg haven't retained terran DNA to spawn more of them. :Having said that, I agree that this should be the general hub for the different infested terrans, but that's something we should organize when we actually get the different infested terran unit articles up. But in lore terms this should be the central article for them, and they should probably get a history section. Subsourian (talk) 19:01, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes. As the first point I did not explain well. That if I admit, but it also must be said that both the article of "hybrid" as the "Zergling" have their "History" section (Unit lore). And I agree that this article is that I have the section "History" (Unit lore) as, generally, infested Terran units, with or without variations, are Infested Terran. Infested Terran (SC1) is a suicidal Infested Terran Infested Marine is a Infested Marine Terran Infested colonist (A.K.A Infested Terran) is a mele attacker Infested Terran. Aberration is a Infested Terran with a advanced mutation of the Zerg virus. In the case of mutants, I do not know how to classify them as Infested Terran. Infested for vehicles (such as the Siege Tank and the Banshee) would be a special case. But their drivers (if any) would Infested Terran. In the end, I think the same as you (this article is the one with the history of the unit in general). -Edmundduke12 21:37, 4 August 2016 (UTC) Yet more special infested So there's infested Hammer Securities in Miner Evacuation (and supposedly HERCs too), and I saw numerous infested medics in Shir Chaos (even though my opponents were protoss). Is it worthwhile even trying to track these types anymore? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 03:34, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :We should still track them I think, but I think this page should be more of a hub like terran or protoss pages are and maybe we make a separate template for infested terran units and structures (though do we keep them in "Zerg Breeds" then?). The amount that exist basically has become "every terran unit with some tenticley bits" at this point. I figure we can get a template together once Stukov is out and we actually have a whole picture on what infested ____ articles we need to make. Subsourian (talk) 03:44, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Race for characters This is a thing that I EVER found really strange, why state characters like Kerrigan or Stukov "Infested Terran" and not Zerg. Infested Terrans ARE Zerg, we don't put Race: Cerebrate, in Zasz or Daggoth, so, why do with Kerrigan and others? Even Kerrigan say this in-game to Stukov. "Now we are both ZERG", so their race is Zerg, Infested Terran is a sub-spacie of Zerg, but not a race.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 11:35, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Not quite. Infested terrans are distinguished from zerg in that they can't be produced by larvae, only infested (besides aberrations). It's the difference between assimilating a species, and infesting one. Effectively, infested terrans are biological human-zerg hybrids, hence the use of "infested terran" as a species designation. Kerrigan telling Stukov that "we are both zerg" is true biologically to some extent, but not the be all and end all.--Hawki (talk) 12:29, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::This raises a question for me though in light of articles like Probius. In the case of protoss constructs, do we default to the protoss race, or to what they are (Probius being a "probe" race for example). And if so what do we do with unit articles like colossus? Subsourian (talk) 12:50, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::All Zerg are hybrid of something+Zerg, Hydralisk are Slothien/Zerg hybrid for exemple, but they are considered Zerg, not Slothien/Zerg hybrid. Infested Terrans are in fact Zerg. Aberrations are Infested Terrans totally assimilated by the Zerg, for this the Larvas can morph to them.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:14, March 5, 2017 (UTC) @Sub: I think for Probius, go with "protoss." It's not biologically accurate, but probes aren't a race, either biologically or culturally. Not sure what you mean about unit articles though - the listed race is always the playable one/race of origin. @PK: All zerg have a genus of origin, that doesn't mean they're hybrids. A hybrid is the result of two species being meshed together. Most zerg strains are 'pure zerg' in that DNA is assimilated into the race's gene pool, and can be programmed to produce new zerg. Aberrations are zerg because they can be produced by larvae, so if there was ever an aberration character, it would be listed as zerg. Infested terrans can't be produced by larvae though, only through infestation - foreign matter infecting a different species. So, these are actual hybrids, which is why "infested terran" takes up the race name.--Hawki (talk) 13:30, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::But in game or in other official font, the Infested terrans are EVER called to be Zerg race ecc... and never considered "hybrids", just see the dialogs ecc... Kerrigan is EVER said be a Zerg, in UNN they don't even know she is in fact an infested Terran, Kate say "Some scientist think the terrible Queen of Blades can be an infested Terran" and in SC1 Kerrigan say "I'm a Zerg now", so Infested terran is Zerg, classify Kerrigan as Infested terran is like classify Stukov as Russian for exemple, Russian is a Terran/Human, just like Infested Teran is a Zerg.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 15:54, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::@PK, the intelligent infested terrans had personalities before being infested. Besides, infested terran characters falls under the category zerg characters by breed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:56, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Font doesn't count for much, they'd be listed as zerg because they fall under the zerg army composition. Likewise, Kerrigan is called "zerg" many times, true, how many times has she been referred to as "infested" as well? ::::Comparing Russians to infested terrans (i.e. Russians being a nationality/ethnicity of humanity) has some bearing (as in, IT's can be called a type of zerg), but any Russian can reproduce with any other kind of human. Russians are part of the human race. Infested terrans are biologically distinct in the sense that they can't reproduce, nor can they be produced directly by the zerg. That's actually a common halmark of different species, that while it's possible to produce offspring, the offspring will be infertile. ::::Comparing zerg and human physiology is a comparison rife with differences, but biologically, infested terrans are distinct from other zerg strains in that IT's in themselves aren't assimilated. Aberrations are the result of actually assimilating human genetics into the Swarm and are 'pure zerg' as a result, while IT's are still more of a hybrid biologically.--Hawki (talk) 22:21, March 5, 2017 (UTC)